Luffy D. Monkey
Luffy D. Monkey (ルフィ・D・モンキー, Rufi D. Monkī), also known as "Straw Hat" Luffy (麦わらのルフィ, Mugiwara no Rufi), is both a fictional character and one of the protagonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. He is the founder and captain of the increasingly infamous and powerful Straw Hat Pirates, as well as the first member of the crew, and one of the top seven fighters. His lifelong dream is to accomplish his lifelong dream is to succeed the late captain of the Roger Pirates, Gol D. Roger as the new King of the Pirates, by finding the legendary treasure that was left behind by the late King of the Pirates Roger. He believes that being King of the Pirates means having the most freedom in the world. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, recruits crew members, fights antagonists, and aids and befriends the inhabitants of several islands during his journey. He has since gained a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging all three of the Three Great Powers, additionally committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government. Furthermore, in the majority of these confrontations, he has emerged as the victor. Though his capabilities were slightly exaggerated by the press, his achievements were great enough for him to be officially titled the "Fifth Emperor of the Sea" (5番目の皇帝, Go-banme no Kōtei). "My name is Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" :—Luffy D. Monkey. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Colleen Clinkenbeard (English), Mayumi Tanaka (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. With a dream in his heart, Luffy Sails the open seas! He'll gladly risk his own life for his friends and Beliefs! He ate a Paramythia Devil Fruit, “Gum-Gum Fruit”, he became a rubber human and with these abilities, his entire body can stretch and expand like rubber. Raised with his sworn brother Ace in Windmill Village of the East Blue. To fulfill his promise to his father and the famous pirate, Rex D. Monkey, and to achieve his goal is to find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates, he set out for sea. After the Battle of Marineford, he apprenticed and trained for 2 years under Rayleigh Silvers and learned how to use the 3 Haki at will. With the crew he has met during his adventures at sea, he sets out for the Grand Line. His weaknesses are that he can’t swim due to the side effects of the Devil Fruit and that he is easily deceived. His favorite food is meat. Appearance Luffy is renowned for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his alias and nickname "Straw Hat" Luffy), which was lent over to him when he was young by his father, "Adventurer of Pirates" Rex, who in turn had received it from Roger D. Gol. He wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show his father and Shanks that he was tough), short, messy black hair and black eyes. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. He is quite short since he appears dwarfed by most individuals in the series (though it must be noted that characters in One Piece are often very tall for real life standards). The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Similar to most of his male crewmates, Luffy has the same outfit throughout most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew (especially Lucy, Nami and Robin), who changes rather quite frequently. Luffy may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a hooded parka on Drum Island or desert robes in Alabasta), but will switch back to his trademark red vest and blue shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Despite this, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors and has been known to sport other miscellaneous items on his person from time to time. No matter where he is, Luffy wears his Straw Hat through absolutely everything, though at the start, the hat was prone to getting knocked off his head easily, forcing Luffy to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during fights. From the Alabasta Arc onward, he has gotten a string strap for it, which was sewn on by Nami, allowing the hat to hang from his neck during fights. During his return to Marineford to give a silent prayer, Luffy was briefly shown with four characters written on his right arm spelling 3D2Y, with the 3D crossed out to symbolize that the Straw Hat Pirates and Fairy Tail should meet up in 2 years (2Y) rather than the 3 days (3D) as planned after fleeing from Kuma Bartholomew. Outfits * During the Drum Island Arc, he wore two parkas, the first being a dark red parka with fur on the cuffs, hood, and hem, and then a checkered, hooded parka with the colors white, orange and bright yellow, which Nami wore in the beginning. * During the Alabasta Arc, he wore desert robes consisting of a dark red robe with three white rings decorated along both of the sleeves and a light blue wrap over his head. * During the Skypiea Arc, he wore a black wristband around his left wrist with a white bangle over it. * During the Long Ring Long Land Arc, Luffy wore an afro on his head, dark red shorts, and red bandages on his feet, getting an image of a blue flaming skull and crossbones painted on his chest as well, when he was fighting Foxy. * During the Enies Lobby Arc, he wore black shorts which had more pockets than his blue shorts (However, Luffy noted that he couldn't fit his meat in them.). * During the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, Luffy wore a white T-shirt with the Galley-La Company emblem on it in red; red liners around the top, shoulders, and collar; and navy blue shorts. *During the Thriller Bark Arc, he wore an orange vest and red shorts. After the battle against Moria in Thriller Bark, Luffy wore a dark decorated, jewelled armband around his left bicep, given to him by Nami. This armband was later revealed to be a map that leads to Captain John's lost treasure, which Buggy sought for some time - leading to Luffy handing the armband in for Buggy in exchange for his services at helping him navigate through Impel Down. * During the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, in the manga he wore a blue vest, and with dark blue shorts. * During the Amazon Lily Arc, Luffy wore a light blue vest with red shorts. * During the Impel Down Arc, Luffy wore his outfit from his stay on Amazon Lily until after his fight with Magellan, at which point he replaced his light blue vest with a bright yellow vest given to him by Inazuma. Post-Timeskip After those two years, only a few things have changed. Luffy now wears an open up, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons (which shows the X'''-shaped scar covering most of his chest he received by then-Admiral Akainu, similar scar his father has), with a yellow sash tied around his waist, somewhat reminiscent of Roger D. Gol's outfit. He has grown slightly taller, and is shown to be significantly more muscular due to his training. This can be seen in his slightly thicker neck, more pronounced deltoids, and better-defined chest. Outfits * During the Punk Hazard Arc, Luffy wore a long winter coat with red and white horizontal strips, along with yellow ear muffs, which he stole from one of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. * During the Dressrosa Arc, Luffy wore an open, short-sleeved shirt with a sunflower pattern, along with his standard blue shorts and yellow sash. He also wore a fake beard. Upon entering the tournament for the Flame-Flame Fruit in the Corrida Colosseum, he wore viking-style armor, complete with a sword and shield, until it was stripped from him due to violation of the weight restriction. Upon revision to the weight restriction, he added a cape and wore the same viking style helmet he wore previously. Along with his registration number '0556' on the back of his shirt, obscured by his cape. When he recovered after his battle against Doflamingo, Luffy wore a red tank top along with his standard shorts in brown. * During the Totto Land Arc, Luffy wore an open, fancy white cardigan with puffy sleeves along with his standard shorts in red. He also had a decorative scarf wrapped around his straw hat after landing at the Seducing Woods, though he appears to have lost it during his battle with Cracker Charlotte. These clothes were eventually torn to shreds after several battles and he later dons a new outfit to meet with Bege Capone; a red suit jacket with a black shirt and a red ascot along with red formal shorts. He also fitted a black fedora to the top of his straw hat. * During the Wano Country Arc, Luffy wore a dark kimono with topknot on the top of his hair. He borrowed Nidai Kitetsu. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 17 (debut), 19 (after timeskip) * Birthday: May 5th (Children's Day) * Height: 172 cm (5'7¾"; debut), 174 cm (5'8½"; ) * Weight: Not Known * Bounty: 30,000,000 berries (1st bounty), 100,000,000 berries (2nd bounty), 300,000,000 berries (3rd bounty), 400,000,000 berries (4th bounty), 500,000,000 berries (5th bounty), 1,500,000,000 berries (current bounty) Attributes: Gallery File:Luffy_D._Monkey_-Post_Timeskip-_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Luffy's most common outfit after the timeskip. Background Personality Adventurous Spirit "I don't want to hear where the treasure is!!! I don't want to know if the treasure exists or not! I don't know for sure now, but... ...everyone out there is risking their lives for it!!! If Rayleigh tells us anything about it right now, I'll quit being a pirate! I'll never go an adventure that isn't any fun!!!!" :—Luffy speaks out against learning what One Piece is from Rayleigh. Carefree and Optimism Simple-Mindedness Instincts and Ingenuity Leadership Charisma "It's not his powers or techniques. He possesses some quality that makes people want to help him. And on these waters, that is the most formidable power of all!" :—Mihawk Dracule, commenting on Luffy at the Battle of Marineford. Loyalty and Selflessness "Tell that idiot Moria... If anything happens to my crew... I'll blast your island until there's nothing left of it!" :—Luffy's response to a zombie telling him that his crew wouldn't survive. Respect Compassion Emotional Righteousness Traits of a D. Running Gags Mercy Aggression Humility Stubbornness Relationships Friends/Allies * Straw Hat Pirates ** Zoro Roronoa ** Nami ** Usopp ** Sanji Vinsmoke ** Chopper Tony Tony ** Robin Nico ** Franky ** Brook ** Jimbei * Red-Haired Pirates ** Shanks ** Beckman Ben ** Roux Lucky ** Yasopp * Kaya * Usopp Pirates ** Carrot ** Pepper ** Onion * Johnny * Yosaku * Baratie ** Zeff ** Carne ** Patty * Genzo * Vivi Nefeltari * Igaram * Karoo * Dorry * Broggy * Dr. Kureha * Mr. 2 Bon Clay * Kung-Fu Dugong * Pell * Chaka * Shandia ** Wyper * Gan Fall * Conis * Galley-La Company ** Iceberg ** Paulie Family * Garp D. Monkey (Grandfather) * Ace D. Portgas (Son; Deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Voice of All Things Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Gum-Gum Fruit The '''Gum-Gum Fruit (ゴムゴムの実, Gomu Gomu no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Rubber-Rubber"), a Paramythia-type Devil Fruit, which is one of the rare and legendary ones that was eaten by Luffy, makes his body became like rubber, giving him the gained extraordinary ability powers to stretch and attack long distances, which is makeing him a Rubber Human (ゴム人間, Gomu Ningen). Having undergone intense training for over ten years, Luffy is now able to supplement his stretching powers with immense strength, agility, and creativity in combat. His fighting style is largely improvised, and thus relies heavily on his Devil Fruit powers. It should also be noted that Luffy cannot automatically stretch his limbs out (like superheroes with stretching powers, (i.e: Mr. Fantastic or Plastic Man), and since his body acts much like an actual rubber band, he has to throw some force into his punches in order for his limbs to stretch out. It should be noted that he has somehow managed to do it automatically (much like the aforementioned superheroes) after the timeskip. However, he has been shown to be able to hold his limbs outstretched for a long period of time, as seen when he reaches his arm out about half a mile down to try and retrieve Usopp from falling through the Sea Clouds. Luffy regularly uses his stretching powers in ingenious and creative ways, as he is able to use the malleable stretchiness and elasticity of his limbs to gain tremendous velocity, and hit his enemies with devastating impacts and blows. His rubber body is also extremely durable and virtually immune to blunt attacks such as bullets (in One Piece, bullets are still round pellets, except for Don Krieg's), punches, and electricity, more often than not, bouncing off his body harmlessly or canceling out the attack. It has even become a running gag that people find out the hard way that Luffy is made of rubber when they shoot at him, only to have the bullets bounce back at them. Another running gag is that whenever Luffy's body is in a dangerous situation that would kill a normal person, he simply states that "he's made of rubber, so it's okay", or acts like it is a small problem despite that person trying to kill him, such as being shot in the heart. However, he is still normally susceptible to sharp objects such as swords and knives as well as nonphysical attacks like heat, cold, dehydration, and poison (though after the timeskip, Luffy has been shown a strong immunity to poison due to his fight against Magellan in Impel Down). Not only can he use his stretchiness to increase the range and strength of his attacks, but on some rare occasions he can also use his stretched limbs to help restrain and even control weaker foes like puppets (to fight for him). Techniques The named techniques that are used by Luffy that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * Gum-Gum Pistol (ゴムゴムのピストル, Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru; literally meaning "Pistol of the Gum-Gum"): This is one of Luffy's main and basic signature attacks; he first stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch. In other words, it is more of a standard straight punch, augmented with the stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. Luffy would typically increase the striking reach of fist by 'charging up' by means of first repeatedly swinging his un-stretched punching arm around before using the spinning force to both stretch his arm to its limits, and to maximize the hitting power. Its name comes from Luffy's claim to both Rex and Shanks and that his punching arm is "as powerful as a pistol!" The first version of this is seen when Luffy tried fighting against Ace and Sabo when he was a child but it kept failing. Ace asks for the point of his fruit, and Luffy replays the move in his head, saying it does not come out the way he wants. This was first successfully seen being used on the Lord of the Coast after ten years of training in the manga, while in the anime, it is first seen being used against Alvida. In the second version of Romance Dawn, Luffy used a technique similar in concept to this attack against Spiel. * Gum-Gum Rocket (ゴムゴムのロケット, Gomu Gomu no Roketto; literally meaning "Rocket of the Gum-Gum"): Luffy's main method of traveling over long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. This was first used back when Luffy was just a child, along with adoptive brothers Ace and Sabo, battling against the king of Mt. Colubo, a giant tiger. Trace had given this attack its name as seen when Luffy had launched Trace forward to attack the tiger in Episode 499. This technique is often times reckless especially if not done properly as Luffy could accidentally propel himself into a body of water or worse. Indeed, Luffy has little to no control after launching himself, being unable to change directions in mid-flight, and is only able to (barely) decelerate before landing. This was first seen being used to propel Luffy to get to the top of the Navy Base in Shells Town in the manga. In the anime, it was first seen being used to crash into Alvida's crew. This technique is also capable of landing devastating attacks against larger opponents as shown against Dorry. A humorous but reckless usage of this "attack" was accidentally against Ace and Smoker in a Restaurant, who are both Logia Users but did not have the reflex to counter the Rocket. * Gum-Gum Whip (ゴムゴムの鞭, Gomu Gomu no Muchi; literally meaning "Whip of the Gum-Gum"): Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes. This was first seen being used against a group of Marines in Shells Town. * Gum-Gum Hammer (ゴムゴムのハンマー, Gomu Gomu no Hanmā; literally meaning "Hammer of the Gum-Gum"): Luffy stretches out his arms while twisting them, then takes hold of his opponent. He then untwists them, rapidly spinning his opponent, while bringing him crashing to the floor. This was first seen being used against =Gallery = Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Luffy D. Monkey One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Category:Characters